


Just This Once Everyone Lives

by DestinChild



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Inhumans (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix It, Just this once everyone lives, More people could have been present, No excuses if you haven't seen any of this, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinChild/pseuds/DestinChild
Summary: A rewrite to Avengers Endgame including the agents of SHIELD and inhuman.  A fix it with a cookie cutter ending. (Not sorry).  I wanted there to be more guest stars because why introduce so many awesome people and leave them out.  Wong asked if we wanted more people.  The answer is yes.
Kudos: 7





	Just This Once Everyone Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am just a huge fan who admittedly was a little disappointed that Marvel didn’t utilize their entire arsenal of characters for Endgame. In the efforts to make my family (who are all Team Ironman and therefore were sad when Tony died) happy I wrote this rewrite because I feel that there may have been another way. This piece includes characters and plot lines from the Marvel movies, Agents of SHIELD, and Inhumans. All of this can be googled if something or someone is referenced and you don’t get that reference. It also also has a vague, itty bitty reference to a comic if you squint and know your comics. Also as you will be able to tell this does not stay in sequence with the movie or shows. Some movie dialogue is out of place with the events going on, but thats to suit my purposes. Same with the characters from the shows. Technically, Lash, Lincoln, and Gordon are dead before the team meets Flint in the future, but I really wanted to pack more inhuman power into this so they survived.

Disclaimer: Hello Dearies! I own nothing associate with the rights to Marvel. 

As the armies amassed across the remains of the Avengers’ compound, Dr. Strange turned to his friend for the first time in five years.   
“Is that everyone,” asked Strange, as he glanced around the rapidly filling field and skies.  
“There are more coming, but it may take them longer,” replied Wong looking at his friend.  
Strange just nodded his head absentmindedly as he did mental calculations in his head.  
“What you wanted more,” demanded Wong when Strange didn't say anything.  
Dr. Strange just gave him a look as Antman crashed through the remains of the Avengers building, holding the Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket Raccoon in his hand.  
“The last group is vital,” stressed Strange.   
“They are coming,” assured Wong.  
“Avengers,” called Captain America.  
Everyone stood at attention and prepared for the assault.  
“Assemble.”  
And with that Earth’s mightiest heroes and their allies made for Thanos’ army.  
The battle waged. Whenever either side managed to get the upper hand the other side quickly retook it. Just as Captain Marvel was about to hurl the gauntlet into the quantum tunnel, Thanos destroyed the van and portal, effectively ruining the Avengers last chance to keep the stones away from Thanos.   
As the Avengers looked on in dismay as Thanos approached the gauntlet, a sorcerer’s portal opened in the sky and none other then the helicarrier Iliad, came tearing onto the scene. Everyone froze as an axillary craft came speeding down and ten figures descended from the craft, a very familiar face among them.   
“Coulson,” whispered Tony in disbelief, as the man the Avengers believed to be dead led his team and Fury and Hill into the fray.  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to call,” said Coulson with a shrug.  
“Son of Coul,” bellowed Thor.  
“But how and who,” started Cap, but he stopped when Coulson held up his hand.  
“We are waiting on a few more. They have a distrust of flying machines,” said Maria Hill as if any of this made sense to anyone.

In that moment a 2,000 pound bulldog materialized in front of the main Avengers, five almost unearthly beings by his side. One of the men assessed the situation and started signing to the other four people to stay close as he approached Coulson.  
“Thank you your majesty for joining us,” said Fury as he inclined his head toward the man as a show of respect.  
Black Bolt placed his hand over his heart and returned the gesture.  
“Phil, who are these people,” asked Hulk/Dr. Banner as he observed the new comers.  
“They are my team and a couple of friends we had the chance to meet on the moon.”  
“The moon,” exclaimed Sam Wilson in disbelief.  
“Yeah, thats not even the craziest part. Daisy if you don’t mind,” requested Coulson as he saw Thanos’ army redirect toward the newcomers.  
“My pleasure sir,” said Daisy as she sent a seismic wave through the approaching force, sending much of the enemy army to the ground.  
“I like her,” said Gorgon with a grin as he stamped his hoof, sending his own wave into the army’s forces.  
“Are they like gods,” asked Peter Parker as he swung over to Stark to get a look at the newcomers.  
“Not quite, Spiderman,” said Phil smiling, as Peter looked shocked that this man knew who he was.  
“We call them Inhumans. They are humans with enhanced powers due to remnants of Kree biology in their DNA. Some of them are from earth, some are from the royal family on the moon, and one lucky young man is from the future,” explained Gemma Simmons.  
“The name’s Flint,” said a young man as particles of earth swirled around him and then became pointed weapons aimed directly at Thanos’ forces.  
“Maybe introductions can wait till after we win,” said Melinda May as she fired at a soldier about to kill Coulson, again.  
“Good idea,” stated Medusa as her hair took on a life of its own and attacked any enemy that came near her or her husband.  
Black bolt started signing to his wife and although she didn’t seem thrilled about it, she nodded her head in obedience.  
“You might want to stand back,” said Medusa as she moved away from her husband.   
Everyone took a couple steps back, confused as to what was happening, until Black Bolt opened his mouth and released his hypersonic voice. His simple whisper tore through Thanos’ army, killing not only many of his goons, but several of his ‘children’.  
“Wow. You know all the cool people,” said Captain Marvel as she landed near Fury.  
“What can I say? I’m a people person,” replied Fury as he began firing and advancing on Thanos’ army.  
With the help of the late arrivals, the Avengers and their allies were ravaging Thanos’ army, but the titan still managed to get back up each time he was knocked down. And every time it looked like there were more good guys then bad another skull ship would release more vermin into the chaos. Tony flew over to Dr. Strange just as the sorcerer took down a skrull.  
“You said one out of fourteen million we win yeah. Tell me this is it?”  
“If I tell you whats supposed to happen, it won’t,” replied Dr. Strange.  
“Right,” said Tony as he flew towards where Thanos and Captain Marvel were fighting over the gauntlet.  
Carol held Thanos’ arm with all her might and she smirked when he tried to head-butt her to no effect. As he moved to take a stone from the glove, roots and earth rose up to restrain him. Thanos glanced around and saw a blonde woman with a black pattern in her hair focusing all her powers on him. As the mad titan struggled to be freed from Crystal and Carols’ holds, the earth under his feet began shifting, burying his legs under the earth and hardening to almost concrete. Quake and Flint high fived at their joint effort to immobilize Thanos.   
Lash walked towards the titan and released a concentrated energy blast, but Thanos barely flinched at what should have been a fatal blow. Yo-Yo used her speed to approach Thanos and stab him over and over again. On her seventh trip, Thanos grabbed her by the leg and broke it. Elena yelled and Mack ran over and rammed his axe-shotgun into the hand still holding Yo-Yo. Thanos released Elena, but he rammed his injured arm into Mack, sending him flying through the air till he fell, unconscious, on the ground. Daisy and Lash continued to direct their powers towards Thanos in an effort to subdue him enough for someone to get the gauntlet off him. Thor landed with a mighty electrical crack as he brought his axe down toward Thanos’ head.  
Tony landed next to Coulson who was talking to a man with tattoos on his face and two kids that looked like they still belonged in a classroom somewhere.   
“What do you got for me agent,” asked Tony as his helmet retracted.  
“A fairly radical idea. But if it works,” started the geeky guy, Fitz.  
“When it works,” corrected Coulson.  
“There are so many variables to be considered, but with the right circumstances,” muttered Karnak as he went over calculations in his head.  
“Anyone feel like sharing this plan,” asked Tony as he blasted an alien.  
“We need to signal Flint when modifications are done,” said Coulson as he looked down at what Gemma was doing to his hand.  
“Is that a robotic arm,” asked Tony.  
“Yeah. I lost my hand after a terragenesis crystal broke within it,” explained Phil.  
“Maybe if you explained in English,” snarked back Tony.  
“Mack chopped off my hand when alien tech was gonna kill me,” restated Coulson.  
“That makes sense. How is it gonna help us here?”  
“Fitz Simmon reprogramed and redesigned the hand to be able to hold the infinity stones for a short period of time,” explained Coulson.  
“How short,” asked Tony.  
“Long enough to snap Thanos and his goons into dust,” stated Coulson.  
“Done. What can I do,” demanded Tony.  
“Well after the Dircetor has the stones he is going to have to remove the hand to keep the snap from killing him,” explained Fitz.  
“Yes, but he will still be neurally connected to it so it will still read his intent and be able to snap,” continued Gemma.  
“However, the problem comes from who is going to physically hold it while this all happens. I mean I guess it could be on the ground, but that seems like we are asking for someone else to grab it,” finished Fitz.  
“Wow wonder twins, breathe. I got just the girl. Hey Wanda, we need your freaky fingers over here,” said Tony into his ear piece.  
A moment later Scarlet Witch landed in a swirl of red psychic energy.   
“My fingers are not freaky,” said Wanda with a glare at Tony.  
“Yeah yeah. Look our friends here need your help holding up a robotic hand,” explained Tony simply.  
Wanda raised her eyebrow as if they were all crazy.  
“It will kill Thanos,” said Coulson.  
“Leave it to me.”  
Gemma and Fitz finished with Coulson’s hand and he was quickly calling over to Flint for the next phase of their plan.  
Tony had gone over to switch places with Thor to give him a moment to recover from Thanos’ onslaught and recharge his electricity. Tony and Thanos were practically snarling at each other. Their egos unwilling to let either win this battle of strength and wills. Soon their attention was diverted as the stones began to remove themselves from Thanos’ gauntlet. They both looked over to watch Flint guide the stones to Coulson. Thanos’ seemed to gain a second wind and shook off Tony and broke through the earth that was holding him down. Quake, Lash, and Black Bolt were concentrating their powers on Thanos, which barely served to slow the titan down. Each wave of energy of each inhuman knocked him about, but Thanos was gaining on Coulson. Tony glanced up at Dr. Strange and he slowly held up one finger. Tony nodded before using his own blasters to help slow down Thanos.  
“Scarlet Witch now,” yelled Coulson as he detached his arm and threw it up.  
“Aww man I want that hand,” lamented Rocket as he looked up as it soared through the air.  
Thanos jumped to grab the appendage that held the fate of the universe, but Wanda psychically grabbed it and rose it up into the air along with herself.   
“This is for them,” said Wanda as she projected images of all their friends who had died into Thanos’ head.  
Coulson thought of what he wanted and what he wanted the hand to do. The snap echoed across the battlefield, grabbing everyone’s attention. A large burst of energy emerge from Coulson’s ‘gauntlet’ and those close by were pushed to the ground. Enemies looked at each other to figure out who was the victor, when Thanos’ army began to disintegrate. The skrull ran away screaming, but nothing could save them. Soon only Thanos, in stunned disbelief, remained.   
“I am inevitable,” whispered Thanos as he started to disappear.  
“We are the Avengers,” said Captain America as Thanos disappeared forever.  
Everyone looked around at the destruction of the battlefield. With all of Thanos’ forces turned to dust it was easy to spot allies who had fallen in the battle. As teams turned to find their friends and to help the wounded, a voice yelled out.  
“Coulson,” screamed Daisy as she ran to the body lying in the dirt.  
May beat her to him and felt for a pulse. When she found none she began chest compressions.  
“Fitz Simmons, help,” called Mac as he joined the growing crowd around Coulson, while helping an injured Elena.  
“What happened,” demanded Tony.  
“He was still neurally linked to the arm. That pulse went through his body,” explained Simmons as her and Fitz attached sensors to Coulson to measure his life signs.  
“What can we do,” asked Hulk/Dr. Banner.  
“Gordon now,” yelled Daisy.  
People jumped backed as an electrical dome appeared and disappeared in a second. Where the dome had been stood two men. One who appeared to have no eyes and a rather attractive looking man.   
“Lincoln,” called Daisy.  
The attractive man ran over as everyone took their hands off of Coulson. What appeared to be an electric energy blast left Lincoln’s hands and entered Coulson’s chest. His whole body convulsed up and then down. Simmons’ tablet detected no change and shook her head. Lincoln administered another blast. Coulson started coughing and the others grabbed on to him.  
“Ow,” groaned Coulson, “Why do I always have to be the one to die?”  
“Because you’re the best at coming back sir,” said Mack as Lash helped Coulson stand.  
“And why didn’t we have those two fighting,” asked Bucky as he signaled to the cool teleporter and his electrically charged friend.  
“Because we couldn’t risk anything happening to them,” said Daisy as she and May helped support Coulson.  
“We knew Lincoln could bring Coulson back,” explained Gordon.  
“You never did explain how you knew that this crazy plan of your’s would work,” said Fury as he faced Coulson.  
“Well lets just say our friend Robin helped us out. Along with Karnak. He figured out we needed some help here on Earth and he convinced the royal family to reach out,” explained Coulson signaling to the moon Inhumans.  
“You guys really live on the moon,” asked Hawkeye looking unearthly beings.  
Black Bolt signed something that had Medusa smirking.  
“What,” asked Maria Hill.  
“Black Bolt asked if you guys really live on Earth,” responded Medusa with a smirk, eliciting a laugh from her family.  
“Well some of us don’t,” stated Starlord, as he looked at the other guardians.  
“This is so cool,” said Peter as Crystal let him pet Lockjaw.  
“Yeah kid. Its pretty cool,” said Tony as he held tight to Pepper.  
“One in fourteen million, huh,” asked Tony looking at Stephen Strange.  
“Would you really have believed me if I explained this?”  
Tony just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Remember kudos and comments are love. Some characters personalities and their descriptions are based on their Marvel descriptions. For example, Lincoln is described as attractive because they wanted inhumans that appeared to be normal and ones who were aesthetically pleasing along with the inhumans who were physically altered due to terragenesis. Lincoln is described as a more attractive inhuman.


End file.
